A Very Strange Storybook
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: Just my take on some inuyasha fairytales...


After reading some Inuyasha fairytales, I decided to try my hand at some of my own. With an interesting twist on this one! (I hope…lol) Bashing of everyone's least favorite toad-thingy! And if I get fluffy a bit out of character…I'm sorry, I'm not used to writing Sesshy stories. Oh, and I have a bit of ch3. Worked out for Inuyasha for a day if anyone was interested, so that may be up soon, but I still dunno….and w/o further ado….I present----

Little Green Jaken-Thing

" Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!!" The small girl cried running to catch up with her striding master

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin doesn't want to walk by Jaken-sama anymore, can she walk by you my lord?"

He sighed…though he didn't blame the small girl for not wanting to walk by his strange green follower. Soon after he noticed the small girl lagging, having a hard time keeping up, but trying her hardest. He turned on his heel and motioned for Ah-Uh to stop, causing Jaken to run into its leg and fall over, while Rin was sent into a fit of giggles at his mishap.

"You insolent child! How dare you pull that on your elders! Why if I were lord Sesshomaru, I'd-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru calmly said.

"Yes milord?"

" We will be setting camp here for the night."

"But me lord, why-" Jaken began, but of course by this time Sesshomaru had turned away and was listening to Rin.

So Jaken begrudgingly began the task of starting a fire.

"Shut your incessant rambling you little whelp!"

Rin instantly shut her mouth and plopped to the ground looking at the stars…

"ahhh…a moment of peace…"Jaken commented as he finished his task.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Will you tell me a story?" she asked, scooting closer to her master.

"How dare you ask that of him!?!?! Milord has many better things to do with his time then tell fake tales to young children!!"

"but-"

"no buts, am I right milord?

"……."

"Milord?"

"Oh please Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin-"

"Please…."

He sighed in defeat at her puppy dog eyes. "Fine…"

"Yay!!" she cried in delight. What's it called my lord?"

"……"

"My lord…"

"You will see Rin…"

Story start

Once upon a time… a land far, far away…

("Why do stories always start like that my lord?"

"Because they do Rin"

"Oh…ok")

There lived a young woman with a child. A green toady looking thingy, the child was…

("Like Jaken-sama?

"Sort of Rin, now can I continue?"

"Yes my lord")

One day the mother said to her young toad, 'Little green Jaken hood? I need you to take this basket of VERY IMPORTANT MATERIAL to your grandmother's house. DON'T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE LOSE IT. Ok?'

'Ok mother' it replied

'Now remember…don't leave the path…don't talk to strangers..and do try not to get eaten…AND DON'T LOSE IT!!!! ok?'

'Yes mother..i will.'

'Good. Now be gone! And don't lose it!'

("Is this a real story Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes Rin, and if you interrupt me one more time I will cease to tell it."

She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth "yes my lord"

"What about me milord?"

Squish

"Eww…Sesshomaru-sama has Jaken guts all over his shoe…."

"Ow…."

Scraping shoe on rock "now where were we…")

The Little Green Jaken-Thing ((LGJT for short)) started out for its grandmother's house, singing very badly by the way.

'la…lal.lalalalalala…la..la….oh look at those pretty flowers over there off the path!' it then strolled over to them. 'Didn't mother say something about the path…I dunno….whatever!'

But a dark shadow was lurking behind them. It spoke its evilness all around… 'I am the evil hanyou Inuyasha, fear me! Oh, and by the way oh ugly one, where are you going?'

Forgetting all its mother had taught it, it replied 'to my grandmothers house!'

Formulating an evil but stupid plan, the hanyou asked the LGJT where its grandmother lived.

'Oh, it's just up the path, you can't miss it!'

'Why thank you oh ugly one, and if I may ask your name?'

'Oh, LGJT'

'Now I must be going…goodbye LGJT..'

'Bye!' and it continued to pick flowers oblivious to what it had done. And a bit later began to continue up the path. Still singing..badly. When it arrived at its grandmother's house

'Oh grandmother…I brought the super secret package!!!'

'good..good…come closer child.'

'Why?'

'So I can see you better…'

'Why?'

'Because…'

'Why?'

'Cuz I need my G& D#& bunion cream!!'

'Ohh…ok, here you go!' it handed over the super important package that it couldn't be lost, only to notice its grandmother looked a bit strange…

'Oh grandmother, what big eyes you have'

'Uhhh…no I don't-'

'Oh, ok. But what big ears you have…'

A voice echoed from the grandmothers stomach 'I think he has cute ears'

'Ok, but what big teeth you have…'

'All the better to eat you with!' the imposter cried as it jumped on the LGJT, swallowing it whole.

'Mmmm…ug..ug…bleh-' he then threw it up in a pile.

Then the all-powerful lard Sesshomaru phased in and killed the Inuyasha, taking his tetseigua. (spell?)

THE END

("But Sesshomaru-sama, what about the happy ending?" Rin questioned

"That truly would be, a happy ending Rin." Sesshomaru finished, cocky sort of grin on his fac thinking about stealing the sword from his half-breed brother.


End file.
